Volta pra mim
by Manu Black
Summary: SONGFIC Draco está arrependido e agora quer ter de volta a mulher que ama. DG


**Songfic: Volta pra mim**

**Música: Volta pra mim – Roupa Nova**

**Capítulo Único – Volta pra mim**

_**Amanheci sozinho**_

_**Na cama um vazio**_

Draco acordou e o quarto estava escuro. Provavelmente ainda era de madrugada. Sentou-se na cama e, sem olhar, apalpou o lado direito da cama. Estava vazio. Olhou para cima e lembrou-se que sua mulher tinha ido viajar, ela era filha do dono da Floreios e Borrões, por isso sempre precisava sair em viagem, para feira de livros ou para promover a livraria pelo Mundo Bruxo.

_**Meu coração que se foi**_

_**Sem dizer se voltava depois**_

_**Sofrimento meu não vou agüentar**_

_**Se a mulher que eu nasci pra viver**_

_**Não me quer mais**_

Mas Draco não estava preocupado com isso. Não sentia falta de Anne (sua esposa). Como foi capaz de trocar Ginny por Anne? As duas eram totalmente diferentes. Enquanto Anne era fria, distante e controlada, Ginny era quente, preocupada e emotiva. Sentia falta de Ginny. Para ele admitir isso, doía, mas era a verdade. Ela sim era a mulher que ele amava, embora nunca tivesse dito isso a ela.

_**Sempre depois das brigas**_

_**Nós nos amamos muito**_

_**Dia e noite a sós**_

_**O universo era pouco pra nós**_

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha beber água. Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e lembrou-se da época em que se encontravam num apartamento que Draco tinha comprado, exclusivamente, para levar seus "casos". Muitas mulheres já tinham passado por lá, mas agora, pensando bem, depois que ficou com Ginny, somente ela tinha ido lá. Talvez por que sempre quando estava com ela não sentia o tempo passar.

_**O que aconteceu**_

_**Pra você partir assim**_

_**Se te fiz algo errado, perdão!**_

_**Volta pra mim**_

Voltou para o quarto e, deitado, recordou a maneira que Ginny foi embora. Tudo bem, ele sabia muito bem que ela estava chateada com o casamento, mas daí acabar o caso deles? Ela poderia muito bem, sem nenhum problema, continuar com ele, como amante. Pensando bem, talvez Ginny não gostasse tanto dele assim... ela poderia ter lutado mais por eles. Adormeceu pensando nisso.

_**Essa paixão é meu mundo**_

_**Um sentimento profundo**_

Os dias passavam e Draco não conseguia afastar Ginny do seu pensamento. Pensou em ligar para ela, mas sabia que na casa dela tinha daqueles aparelhos que identificam chamados e lógico que ela não ia atender uma chamada dele (N.A: bina, neh! Hehehehehehe). Pensou em enviar uma coruja, mas não seria boa idéia ela poderia matar o animal de tanta raiva. Todos os meios pensados pareceram suficientemente ineficientes, por isso desistiu e ao final de duas semanas, já não agüentava mais de saudade de Ginny.

Em um dia que estava mais perturbado com todo aquele sentimento por Ginny, resolveu ir para casa mais cedo. Tirou a capa, deixou as chaves numa mesa próxima e foi até a cozinha. Encontrou-a vazia, provavelmente Anne não tinha chegado ainda. Bebeu água e foi para o quarto. Queria descansar um pouco. Mas simplesmente não pôde. Assim que abriu a porta seu corpo não respondeu mais. A cena que via era grotesca. Sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar-se, estava com nojo, temia vomitar em segundos. Anne, sua mulher, estava em pleno ato com seu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabine. Sua única reação foi voltar, pegar a capa, as chaves e sair dali. Pegou o carro e ainda transtornado foi para o apartamento em que se encontrava com Ginny. Deitou-se na poltrona da sala e pensou em como tudo ficaria agora. Com certeza iria se separar de Anne, ele não era nenhum santo, mas traí-lo com seu melhor amigo era sórdido. E depois da separação, será que Ginny ia aceita-lo? Conhecendo-a do jeito que conhecia, sabia que seria difícil...

_**Sonho acordado um segundo**_

_**Que você vai ligar**_

_**O telefone que toca**_

_**Eu digo alô sem resposta**_

_**Mas não desliga escuta**_

_**O que eu vou te falar**_

_**Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir**_

_**Ter você é meu desejo de viver**_

_**Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer**_

_**E me entrego corpo e alma pra você.**_

Sentiu o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo e lentamente foi fechando os olhos. Teria até cochilado um pouco se não tivesse ouvido o telefone tocar. Arregalou os olhos e a esperança de que do outro lado da linha fosse ouvida a voz de Ginny crescia a cada passo que dava. Tirou o fone do gancho e com o coração aos pulos, disse:

"Alô?"- falou fracamente.

Nada. Só ouvia o som da respiração de alguém.

"Alô?"- repetiu, mais certo de que era Ginny.

Nada.

"Ginny, é você?"- disse desesperado.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Ginny, por favor, me responde."

"Eu liguei errado. Desculpe."- disse uma voz feminina, que Draco reconheceu como sendo Ginny.

"ESPERA! Eu sei que é você! Não desliga. Me escuta!"

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

"Ginny, eu sei que você está chateada. E, Merlim, você tem toda razão. Eu sou um idiota, cretino, imaturo, infantil, irresponsável, sem vergonha, mas não agüento mais. Olha, eu vou me separar da Anne. Esses dias sem você estão sendo difíceis. Eu não durmo mais direito, não me alimento. Só penso em você. Eu te amo, Ginny. Eu preciso de você, Ginny. Por favor. Volta pra mim."

E a única resposta que teve foi o telefone sendo desligado. E Draco, olhando o fone, desesperado, chorou, porque teve a certeza de que nunca mais teria a mulher que amava de volta.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi pessoal, vocês ainda lembram de mim? Hihihi. Essa fic é uma regravação, ops, digo, uma republicação...hihihihi, eu achei bonitinha, por isso resolvi publicar novamente. :)

Espero que gostem.

Feliz Natal para todo mundoooooooooo!!!!!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


End file.
